transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent
Agent is a Smart-Assed Dimensional Guardian, siding with the Autobots. He is the primary defender of Realm TFDRF15AB, and uses the 555/Faiz gear to defend the universe from SMART BRAIN and the Orphnochs. Due to a dimensional rift caused by Starscream and Outcast, Agent is forbidden from entering the world of Frontier, as Agent's past was placed into a Quantum Rift, then into the world of Frontier. Because of this, the Guardian is forbidden from entering Frontier, and must let his events play out without him. Agent is a highly skilled and powerful opponent in Frontier, however due to his previous overuse of the 555 Gear, Agent's strength and dexterity in Revolution in greatly reduced. HISTORY Transformers: Revolution Agent first appeared to help the Autobots deal with Lockdown and the Dark Spark, after a successful mission, he departed.Sometime later, he was ranked as the primary Guardian for Realm TFDRF15AB, replacing Mindwipe. He took a liking to Roadmark and the Autobots and supported them in their battles. Soon after, Agent's former partner, Ouja joined the battle, and started to cause havoc, ranking up a number of casualties. Later, even more Guardians joined the fight. This would include Onyx, Outcast, Zolda, Nightmare and Zeronwhen os (The Overlord) When Nightmare made his appearance, Agent was tasked to travel into an entire different set of dimensions, and retrieve the Soul Calibur, to defeat this new foe. After doing so, a temporal displacement was caused, creating Onyx. When Starscream captured the Dark Spark, Zolda (Mindwipe) and Agent took matters into their own hands, and confronted Outcast, Ouja, Onyx and Starscream in an all out battle. However, the Guardians had lost with Starscream remaining alive. The Overlord, knowing that this will disrupt the flow of time, repeated the battle, and unlocked the 555 Gear for Agent's use one last time. Agent remained victorious, easily crushing all his enemies (Minus Starscream, who narrowly escaped with his life). Transformers: Frontier Agent (Past) awakes from statis (then known as the Autobot Rorschach) on the moon, his pod broken into and damaged, with a briefcase with the labels of SMART BRAIN lying next to him. After using the 555 Gear for the first time, the Orphnochs are alerted to his position, and set out to capture the gear and kill him. Agent is supported by new friends Mindwipe and Windblade. When the Decepticonz catch word of these new devices they too set out to hunt Agent, all while both factions are being targeted by Orphnochs... 555 Gear The Faiz gear consists of 7 objects in total, all disguised in one way or another. They where create by SMART BRAIN to protect the Orphnoch King and Orphnoch Arc, and are of major power. The gear can be used by anyone of any species, provided they can handle it's power. The tools can all change in mass and size, to suit it's user's needs. THE GEAR: 555-B01: The Faiz Driver. A belt used to generate Photon Energon Streams, creating the Faiz Armour for the user. 555-PH2: The Faiz Phone, a phone that can convert into a blaster. It is used to activate the Faiz Blaster, and houses the 555 Mission Memory, a small device that activates the Faiz Gear's various functions. 555-SC3: The Faiz Shot, a bulky knuckleduster disguised as a camera. It is used to divert Photon Energon into the arms of the user, triggering the Giga Grand Impact finishing punch. 555-PK4: The Faiz Pointer, a flash light that is used to divert Photon Energon into the user's legs, generating a paralyzing drill at the opponent's chest, and triggering the Giga Drill Crimson Smash finishing kick. 555-AVJ: The Auto Vajin, a robot assistant that transforms into a bike. It serves Faiz, and carries the Gear. 555-FB555: The Faiz Frontier Blaster, a Blaster/Sword disguised as a briefcase. It activate's the final form of Faiz, Faiz Frontier form. It is a near unstoppable force, but extremely dangerous to use. Agent from the future had planted his Soul Calibur into the blade of this weapon, furthering it's power. 555-ACW: The Faiz Axel Watch. A stopwatch that allows the user to travel at the speed of sound/bullet time for 10 secondTHE ARMOUR:s. 555:EGE: The Faiz Edge, a lightsaber like swTHE ARMOUR :ord that is disguised as Auto Vajin's handlebar.